truth revealed
by sacred moon
Summary: [sequel to escape] Its been 2 years since the death of Ryan and now he's back and someone threatens the Titans. pairings: RYTWI ROBST RAV? BB? CYB?
1. Default Chapter

_'We'll find them,' 'someone has killed her,' 'I promise Starfire,' 'Even she doesn't know how,' 'if it's the last thing we do,' if you ever need us, we'll answer you,'_

Voices were echoing in the beautiful alien's ears. She paced the hall ways of her home, the T-tower. She was thankful everyone was still asleep. It had been, 2 years and 5 months that she had gotten the letter from Ryan and Twilight. She had all the facts but no answers.

"BREAKFAST! COME AND GET IT!"

"There better not be any tofu in here!"

It was just another typical day in the T-tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over breakfast, Raven was reading a book, and Robin would be walking in and tell BB and Cyborg to stop fighting if Raven hasn't already. Starfire walked over to the window. Raven went over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"You know what today is right?" asked raven, looking out the window too.

Starfire blinked. "No, what?"

"It's Bruce Wayne's birthday, Robin's dad."

At this Starfire smiled and looked at Raven. She turned toward the 2 screaming boys. BB obviously had poured juice on Cyborg's new video game. Raven's eyes turned fiery red.

"SHUT UP WELL YA! WE'RE TRYING TO TALK!"

Beastboy and Cyborg shrank at the sight of Raven and began to eat, arguing silently. "QUIETLY!" silence fell upon them.

"We've never met him have we?"

"Not yet, but Robin is going to take us to his mansion. The company is throwing a huge party for Mr. Wayne."

"Sounds exciting."

"It will. But we have to dress formally and we have to act like normal people." Robin came in and walked over toward the girls.

Starfire smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Bruce said that we have to keep it on the down low." Everyone turned to Beastboy. "What?" Beastboy asked, as he got up from the table.

"Glorious, Raven shall we journey to the mall and perhaps purchase a gown for us?" Starfire asked, hopefully.

"Why buy them when I have tons of them." Said a light voice, much like Starfire's.

They turned toward the door. There standing in front of them was Ryan and a woman, with shoulder length red hair tied up in a knot. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt that had glitter on it and a dark blue skirt. Her eyes were dazzling blue and, like Starfire, a smile like an angle.

The woman smiled at they're stunned faces. "Well I see Ryan never told you about me." She said, still smiling.

"Oh yeah he did." Said Beastboy where only Cyborg could hear him.

After Ryan introduced Twilight and everyone talk for an hour or so, the girls went upstairs where Twilight and Ryan would stay.

"So why are you back? I thought you both... died." Asked Raven, taking out sheets and blankets.

"Well we wanted to have some fun and I have a feeling the murder well be at this party." Twilight went over to help Starfire and spread out all the gowns.

The 2 girls' jaw dropped. There were red, blue, black, and pink dresses. Some were strapless, 4 had one sleeve on them, and most of them were glittered with sparkles. Twilight pick up a dress, that was red with a split one the side and was strapless. She handed it to Raven. Raven took it and looked at Twilight.

"Um... I think this one is for Starfire,"

"No im sure this is for you. Besides you'll knock the socks off the boys." Starfire smiled at the 2 girls. She turned to the bed and saw a dress that was baby blue with ruffles on it and had white trim. She picked up the dress and changed in the bathroom.

"See Raven I say you'll look good in something, I mean it." Raven came out from behind the changing wall. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "It really brings out the color of your eyes." Someone coughed behind them and they turned around. Starfire stood there blushing with her hands in front of her. She went over so Twilight could inspect her closer. Starfire had to hold up one end of the gown so she wouldn't step on it and tear its fragile fabric.

"Beautiful!"

"Good choice!"

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"What could possibly be taking this long?!"

Robin stood by the window looking out toward the water, trying not to make eye contact with Ryan or anyone. He hadn't seen his foster dad in 8 years and was a little nervous. The door fell open and Twilight came out with jeans and a black vest on. Her and Ryan were going to steak out and act like security. Raven walked into the room. She wore a black choker and her hair was up in a pretty bun. BB and Cyborg's eyes almost popped out of their heads. She walked down the steps and stood by Twilight. Starfire came in 2 min. after Raven. The alien's hair was up in an S bun. Unlike the other girls she refused to wear the high heels. Instead she put a gold bracelet on her ankle and went barefoot. She said 'no one would know unless she showed them.' Robin smiled and went over to her. Starfire took his arm and they all set off toward the limo Bruce Wayne had sent.

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner. Hope you like it. I had a lot of fun making ideas up for their dresses._

_What was raven's plan in revolution?_

_If you haven't seen the episode..._

_When was the only time Robin could see Slade in haunted?_


	2. old friends

_So how's that for a new beginning? Oh and im putting some surprise guest in this story. So keep an eye out for them. Here's the answer to both questions:_

_What was raven's plan in revolution? A sneak attack. When was the only time Robin could see Slade in haunted?_ _In the dark._

Chapter 2

Robin looked over at Starfire. She was beautiful but didn't quite understand why she wasn't wearing shoes. And as if she read his mind she said "They really hard to walk in and I kept getting blisters," "And we couldn't find any shoes that would match them." Twilight said, from the other end of the limo. The ride was long, but Beastboy made it even longer by pressing all the buttons until Raven used her powers and made put his hands behind his back. Robin looked awkward. He was fidgeting lot. Starfire noticed this and took his hand and he felt calmer.

As Gotham City drew closer and closer they were all amazed. "Wow robin, you grew up here?!" asked Cyborg. "yep." Answered Robin, he look toward field where a circus was. He looked away and saw the mansion. All the lights were on. He smiled at it, a warm feeling spread over him as they drew closer. "Oh my word, its beautiful." Starfire said.

The limo pulled into the drive. The all looked toward Ryan and Twilight but they were gone. The door opened and Cyborg got out with Raven and BB right behind them. Robin squeezed Starfire's hand. "Ready?" Starfire nodded and smiled. Music was playing, laughter could be heard everywhere. BB and Cyborg saw a table full of food and ran off. Raven rolled her eyes a murmured something about 'keeping an eye on them' and walked away. Starfire looked amazed. Someone tapped Robin on the shoulder. He turned around to see a girl wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a yellow belt around her waist with fiery shoulder-length red hair. She had sky blue eyes and dark red lipstick and perfect white teeth.

"I was wondering if you were going to come or not." She smiled.

Robin recognized her, but where? He thought. It couldn't be, but it was. "Barbara, Barbara Gordon?" she smiled again and nodded. "How long has it been 10-8 years?" Robin couldn't believe it. The girl who always was by his side, the one who comfort him when Bruce was gone, stood in front of him.

"And who are you? Robin has never mentioned you before." Starfire said, with a suspicious stare.

Robin had almost forgotten she was there. "Oh sorry Starfire, this is Barbara Gordon. She was my best friend when we were younger." Barbara and Starfire shook hands. 'Who does this earth girl think she is?' Starfire thought as the childhood friends caught up with the time.

The music stopped playing and a man with short black hair walked on the stage. He was well built and Robin could see most of the women droll. When he spoke his voice was very deep. He had dark brown eyes that had mystery to them. He caught Robin's eye and gave him a fatherly smile. He thanked everyone for coming out and told everyone why they were their, all that boring stuff. Then the music came back on and jumped off the stage and walked over to him but he was accompanied by a young lady with jet black hair and flaming blue eyes. She wore a red tube dress that had a black line going around the top the 2nd dress she wore in '_maid of honor_'.. The women introduced herself as Diana, princess of Themyscira. The alien girl told a little about her self, but still felt like an outcast and excused her self.

Raven sat in a chair and watched the 2 boys still pigging out. Starfire walked over and sat down. Raven looked at Starfire and rolled her eyes. They both laughed and talked for 30min.; the boys finally finished and came to join them. Suddenly the lights went out! Women screamed men yelled 'WHAT HAPPENED'! Starfire felt something brush by her. She let one of her starbolts and saw Robin, Bruce, Barbara, and Diana. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, the others close behind. There was another scream and they saw a silver arrow shot threw the air barely missing Raven's arm. Twilight flew down toward them.

"There's been a break in! Mr. Wayne, do you have anything here valuable? Ryan asked, as he ran into the room.

"no. maybe their after something else that's here."

"maybe, wait where's Starfire and Barbara?" asked Cyborg.

The crowd fell silent as the minutes ticked away. Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Ryan, Twilight, Raven, Bruce, and Diana searched the room which was still dark except for the light Cyborg produce. The lights came back on but still no red hair girls that looked like Starfire or Barbara.

_Hey guys! Hope you liked this one. Kinda left a cliff hanger._

_In Betrayal: what was the first place Terra took Beastboy on their 'date'?_

_Or_

_In revolution: where did Beastboy get his info on the revolution and what was the date not the 4th of July either?_


	3. SURPRISE!

Chapter 3

Starfire awoke with a piercing pain in her leg. "Don't move, it's hard to clean if you move." Starfire sat up and saw Barbara with a cloth in her hand. She had a cut on her cheek and her eyes didn't have that warm in them like they use to. She set the cloth on Starfire's leg, Starfire twitched a little. Barbara bandaged Star's leg.

"Thank you... very much."

"No problem, Bat... I mean Bruce taught me how to doctor people."

"Where are we?" Starfire stood up, or atleast tired, but fell back down on the floor.

"Who knows, but they wanted us because they came and left." Barbara went to the small window. Only her hand could fit but if forced.

"They might've wanted just one of us. We do look alike." Said Starfire

Barbara nodded in agreement. She looked out the window and saw clouds. "We must be in the air." "No duh Sherlock." Starfire mumbled where only she could hear. Barbara forced her hand through the hole. There was a loud BANG and Barbara shrieked. The window was hooked up to electricity and had shocked Barbara's hand. The girls sighed. Star leaned against the wall and took her hair out of its bun.

"Robin says you shoot starbolts from your eyes and hand."

"Yes what good well that do."

Barbara smiled evilly.

BAM!!!!!!!!! Starfire fell out the big hole that she had blasted out. Barbara was clinging to Starfire's wrist squealing in delight. "Stop squirming. Im going to... OH MY GOSH!" Barbara had twisted her wrist and was falling toward the city. Starfire dived for her. Barbara pulled something out of her belt, something very similar to Robin's bird-a-rang. She shot it into the air; it hooked onto a buildings gargoyle. She swung onto the building. Starfire landed beside her. She was pail faced. "well ready to go back to the party?" Barbara pulled out her hook gun and aimed it at the tallest building and let the hook fly, with Starfire right behind her. Starfire landed next to Barbara at the mansion.

The 2 girls knocked on the door of the door. Winston answered the door and smiled when he saw them. "Well you missed the party." He said, with a mocking smile. He escorted them to the library. The girls turned around while Winston opened a secret passage. "The master and the young master's friends are downstairs." "Thank you oh so...." "Come on alien." "IT'S STARFIRE FOR THE LAST TIME!" They walked down a passage that twisted and turned. They came to a metal door. Barbara pushed it opened. Inside were costumes of previous hero and heroines. Barbara went over to a black and yellow outfit. She smiled then looked down at her shoes. Starfire tapped her shoulder. They both fixed up their dresses, Starfire half regretted not wherein shoes but the more she thought about the pain in those tiny shoes she wondered how Twilight could fit in them. In the next room, a man, woman, and a boy with spiked hair, were standing in front a gigantic computer. The man was typing furiously on the computer. Raven looked up and ran to hug Starfire, oh so quietly. Cyborg and BB did the same. Starfire and Barbara put their finger to their lips. Starfire lifted Barbara into the air and they hovered above the 3 people.

"They might have gone underground." Said the woman, who up close now, looked like Diana. She wore a leotard that was red, white, and blue, and a tiara with a red star in the middle.

"Perhaps underwater?" suggested Robin.

"they might be in still in the city." Said the man, he wore a black and grey outfit, with a black bat on his chest.

"oh no we were in West Virginia and we were flying."

The 3 people looked up in shock. Starfire smiled her 100 watt smile while Barbara gave a little wave. Starfire sat Barbara down where the man and woman ran to greet Barbara. Robin ran to Starfire and spun her around then hugged her. "I thought I lost you again."

The 2 girls explained everything that had happen and the man and woman introduced them self's as Batman and Wonder-woman. Suddenly Ryan ran in. "hey guys, guess what? Those guys want Star and Barbara back." Barbara ran into the room with all the costumes. In a flash of green and black, raven and Starfire were in their battle costume.

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

_**HEY GUYS, SORRY TOOK SO LONG. I'LL HAVE KAREOKIE NIGHT ASAP. TOODLES!**_

**_Question: on "can I keep him" what did Starfire write on a stone for Silkie?_**


End file.
